No Volunteers Allowed
by MultiFandomGirl1424
Summary: The Third Quarter Quell has come around, but it has an unusual twist. Victors will be reaped and volunteers aren't allowed. There will be Finnick/Annie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Hunger Games or any of its characters!**

**Pairings- Finnick/Annie**

* * *

***Finnick's pov***

Mags, Annie, and I watch the announcement of the Quarter Quell together. Annie's head is resting on my shoulder and Mags sits by me.

President Snow starts to tell the story of Panem, the Dark Days and then the beginning of the Hunger Games.

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, every district held an election to vote on the tributes."

That would've definitely been the worst possible twist for the Games. Being forced to vote for your friends and neighbors, the possibility of the ones voted in being your best friend or a sibling.

"On the fiftieth anniversary, twice as many tributes were sent."

That would've been horrible too. Seeing twice as many horrors as a normal victor. No wonder why Haymitch is drunk most of the time.

"For the seventy-fifth anniversary, the tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors. Volunteers will not be allowed."


	2. Chapter 2

The day of the reaping comes quicker than it was supposed to. I stand with the other guy victors of District Four waiting for the Reaping to start.

When the clock strikes three P.M., Aqua, our district's escort, walks onto the stage. She's quick to get things started, drawing the name of the female victor who's going to be tribute.

Aqua unfolds the paper she picks out. "Annie Cresta." she says.

No. This can't be happening. Not Annie. Not my sweet Annie.

Annie walks up to the stage. I can tell that she doesn't really want to be involved in another games- who could blame her, I don't really want her to go either- but what choice do we have?

After Annie gets onto the stage, Aqua pulls out a slip from the guys' Reaping bowl. She opens the name and calls out, "Finnick Odair."

I walk up the stage and look at Annie. _'I'm sorry.'_ I mouth to her.

"Well, we have it, the tributes from District Four for the Seventy-Fifth Hunger Games! Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair!"

* * *

Annie and I sit by each other across from Mags in silence. For some reason, none of us could think of anything to say at all. This is one of the few moments that none of us have anything to say.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Aqua asks, walking into the room.

"Nothing to talk about." Mags says, quietly.

"There's plenty to talk about!" she says, her Capitol accent getting more and more annoying with every single word.

"No there isn't, Aqua." I say. "You don't understand!"

"Oh. I guess I don't, then." Aqua says, looking slightly upset.

"I'm sorry." I say.

That's when I decide I can't stand to stay in this room anymore, excuse myself, and go into my room on the train.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, it's a crap chapter... .-. But I'll update as soon as I can if you still like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My Physical Science teacher helped with the second chapter so.. yeah.**

* * *

I watch the recaps of the Reapings with Annie, Mags, and Aqua. One name right after another. One district right after another. It's surprising how fast Reapings go without volunteers allowed.

The Reapings just barely pause for a break between each of them.

Cashmere and Gloss, a brother and sister pair from District One.

Enobaria and Eric from District Two.

Beetee and Wiress.

All the way through Four, Five and Six. And it doesn't stop until District Twelve ends.

"This is not going to end well." I say, thinking about the other tributes and looking at Mags.

"No, it's not." she responds.

* * *

_It was a cold winter day in District Four. I had just come back from Annie's when there was a call._

_Thinking it was President Snow, I picked it up and said, "Hello?"_

_The person was not Snow, but someone I had not talked to in several years. "Finnick. This is Haymitch. We need to talk in the Capitol as soon as possible when the Quarter Quell arrives."_

_As quickly as Haymitch had called, he hung up. Without saying what he wanted to talk about at all._

* * *

That was about five months ago. Why am I still worried about what Haymitch had to say? Maybe it was that serious tone he had when he's usually either joking or being sarcastic as a result of being drunk.

But- what could have Haymitch have wanted or planned? Who knows- it's Haymitch.

* * *

That night, I sit on the bed in the train, just thinking. Thinking about what competition there is, how to protect Annie- even though I know very well that she could protect herself. Just a little bit of everything.

That's when I hear the door open a little bit.

"Finnick?" Annie asks.

"Yes, Annie?" I ask.

"Can I stay in here for the night?"

"Of course."

Annie comes over to me and I wrap my arms around her. She's so sweet and gentle- even though most people who haven't met her think that she's crazy. They just don't know that she's just broken just like the rest of us victors.

With Annie's head on my shoulder and my arms around her is how we sleep that night.

* * *

**A/N: In the book, Brutus volunteered, so I had to change the victor and that's where Eric came from.**


	4. Chapter 4

Being forced to come up here every year for the Hunger Games, you'd think that seeing the Capitol people would become normal. But it hasn't. They're still the creepy, over-painted alien people that I first saw at age fourteen.

Their style hasn't changed at all, even though the items they wear have changed so very much. The stuff they wear goes out of style quickly, as they say.

It's stupid how they can go between trends so quickly and easily, then forget about the last one. Do they do the same exact thing for the dead tributes from older Games? Just remember the ones that live and forget the ones that die?

Admes and Oris, the prep team for every male tribute for District Four walk in.

"Well. Never thought we would have to make you pretty again." Oris says, looking at me.

"Well, I guess you got lucky." I say, trying not to roll my eyes. Oris and Admes can act so stupid that it's surprising. You would expect these people to be a lot smarter than they really are. How could they not know what their president was planning when they live in the same city as he does. If they did find a way to find out what he was planning, they wouldn't believe it.

They all think he's the greatest person ever. They don't see the evil person that the people inside the districts see. If they do, they just ignore it.

* * *

I can't believe they made me wear _this._ A net. A net that barely even covers me at all.

Annie and Mags both laugh.

"Not funny." I say, smiling slightly.

"Well, we think it is." Mags says, still laughing.

"Yeah, Finn." Annie says, a smile still spread across her face.

* * *

After the Opening Ceremony, Haymitch gets my attention.

"Hey, we need to talk about our plan." he says.

"Okay?" I say, almost cautiously.

Haymitch looks around, as if to make sure no one will overhear our conversation.

"We need to get Katniss out of the arena, Finnick. She's the Mockingjay of the Rebellion." Haymitch says.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean? Katniss is the Mockingjay?" I ask.

"Katniss could be the leader of this rebellion. She gives hope to the rebels. They call her the Mockingjay because of her pin." Haymitch says. "We really need to get her out of that arena, Finnick. It's the only way to keep it going."

"But... Annie."

"We'll get out the people we can. That is- the ones that are still alive."

"What do I have to do to help?"

"Follow the plan that's already been made."

* * *

Once we get onto the floor for the District Four mentors and tributes, I go into my quarters and change into a pair of shorts and then go to where Aqua, Annie, and Mags are. There is a playing of the Opening Ceremony tonight, but the only thing on my mind is Annie.

Annie might not even survive the arena again.

She will survive. I know she will. I have very strong faith in Annie Cresta.

Before I know it, the showing is over. Aqua and Mags leave, leaving Annie and I alone.

"Finnick." Annie says, grabbing my wrist.

"What?" I ask, looking at her, Immediately, I know something's wrong. "What's wrong?"

"You and some of the other victors have been acting a little bit different since a little bit after the Opening Ceremony." she says.

It's amazing how Annie can pick up on things like this. She can tell if somebody's acting different from one single action. It's something that I'm sure only she could do. At least, she's the only person I've met that's had the ability to do this.

"Oh." I say. "It's just something Haymitch is having us do."

"Oh. Do you trust him?" Annie asks.

I nod. "Yeah. Well, sometimes, when he's not totally drunk."

Annie smiles and wraps her arms around me.

I say, hugging her back. "But you never answered my question. Are you okay?"

"Not really, but I will be if you just keep hugging me." Annie says.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"The flashbacks, Finn." she answers, her head resting on my shoulder.

"I know."

"Do they ever get easier, Finn?"

Suddenly, I see the Annie that would ask questions like this, right after she came back from the arena.

* * *

_"Will it get easier?"_

_"I hope so, Annie. For your sake, I really hope so."_

_Annie seems so distant. She's in her own world, the place she's been since she got out of the arena. Annie might not ever be the same._

_"Do they stop?" she asks, her voice soft._

_"No. They fade, loose some detail, but never stop." I answer._

_"Okay, Finn. I'll trust you on this. I really hope you're right." Annie says._

* * *

"Yes. But slowly. You won't notice it at first, but some of the details will fade, the colors won't be as bright." I say, softly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, Finnick, how do you know this?" Annie asks.

"Well, at first, it was something Mags once told me. Now, I realize that it's true." I say. Annie nods. "Get some sleep, Annie. We have training tomorrow."

"You're a tribute, not a mentor. So if you tell me to get some sleep, you better get some, too." she says.

I smile at her. "All right."

* * *

_"You didn't keep your promise to me, Finnick." President Snow says, his smile spreading wide over his face. His breath stinks like crazy, as a result of all the blood and poison he drinks. "You know what's going to happen now."_

_"No. Please don't hurt them." I say, panic starting to creep into my voice. "Please."_

_The people that came with Snow hold back Mags and Annie, keeping them just out of my reach._

_I can't let anything happen to Mags and Annie. They're the only family I have left and I love them so much, too much probably._

_"I'm sorry, but I have to do what I have to do." President Snow says, starting to kill of Annie slowly, surely to get to Mags after that._

* * *

I wake up in a cold sweat. The nightmare seemed so real; everything so vivid that it seems impossible that they ever fade at all.

I have to make sure Annie's okay, that she's safe. Same thing with Mags.

I quietly sneak out of my compartment and over to Mags's. I gently tap at her door.

Her tired voice says, "What is it?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

"I will in a few minutes."

"Alright."

After that, I go to Annie's compartment. "Annie?" The door opens slightly, and Annie looks up. "You're okay.."

She smiles. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Never mind." I say, shaking my head.

"Wait, will you stay here?" Annie asks, grabbing my hand.

"Sure." I say, going into her compartment. It's strange, being invited into where she's been.

"What's the real reason you had to make sure I was okay?" Annie asks.

"Just had to make sure, alright?" I say, not wanting to tell her that I have nightmares about her.

"You're so protective, Finnick."

"There's a reason behind that, Annie." And there is. I feel like I have to protect her from anything that might hurt her; she's so sweet and innocent and I don't want her to loose that. It's one of the things I love about her. "I love you, okay? That's the reason I'm so protective of you."

"I love you, too." Annie says, her eyes bright. "Please never leave me."

"I'll try not to."

We both relax on her bed and I wrap my arms around her. Annie starts to go to sleep with her head resting on my shoulder.

For a while, I watch her. She looks so peaceful, like nothing has ever happened to her.

How could someone ever be that innocent?

* * *

**A/N: So sorry if you think that ending's weird. Wrote this at about 10:45 P.M. so...**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, I get up quietly, leave a note to Annie telling her where I'm going to be, and go to my compartment. Today is the first day of training; both Annie and I have to get ready for it.

The outfit for training is a black and white sleeveless shirt and pants of the same pattern. I take a shower and change into the outfit, wondering what strategy Mags has in mind for Annie and I during training.

A few minutes later, Aqua knocks on the door, saying that it is time to go to the dining room and talk over our strategy.

I guess Mags wants to go ahead and get started on everything.

"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes." I say.

* * *

About nine-fifty, Annie and I get in the elevator that will take us to the Training Center.

"Where did you go earlier?" she asks.

"You didn't see my note?" I ask in response.

"You left a note?" Annie says, confused.

"Yeah. It said that I was going to my compartment to get ready for the day."

"Oh. Well that makes sense."

I smile at her. There's not really a lot to say today, and we don't have a lot of time to say it; the way down is so short. Annie smiles back, a sweet smile that almost promises that today is going to be a good day.

* * *

After Atala repeats the rules of training, which I'm absolutely sure she has to repeat every year, Annie and I agree to separate to try different things.

I go to the fire making section, something that might be of some use at some point. Of course it will, but not under certain circumstances. Fire making is a very good way to keep warm on a cold night, but it's not a good thing to use if it's the first night where most of the deaths are. But most of the time, making a fire is a very reasonable thing to use.

Annie goes over to the plant-identification, which she has a secret skill at. It's one of the things most people wouldn't be able to guess about her during their first meeting with her.

All the tributes that showed up- which ends up being about half- are scattered all over the training center.

About an hour or two into training, Katniss seems to be having trouble with a knot at the knot-tying section, so I go over there and help her.

She looks at me and shakes her head slightly. I pretend to tie a noose and hang myself. Katniss rolls her eyes and goes to an empty section. The fire-making one.

Annie walks up and picks up a rope. "I saw you helping Katniss on that knot."

"Sorry. Thought she might need help."

"No, it's okay."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter's kind of late!**

* * *

For the next three days, Annie and I both get to training by ten each morning.

When regular training is over, the private training gets all of the reaped victors into one room and talking quietly to each other. Probably planning what they're going to do, even though talking about the private training sessions aren't allowed in public.

I guess some rules are meant to be broken at some point.

Annie's name is called soon, seeming like it was called sooner than it was supposed to. I give Annie a reassuring smile to let her know that she will do fine.

Fifteen minutes go by without much happening. My name is called and I stand up to go into the training room.

It seems bigger when there is almost no one there. Of course, there is other people here, but they almost don't count since they will be cheering the Games on, hoping that it will be interesting enough for those stupid Capitol people. Why do they think these are only games, anyway? Do they even have eyes?

I shake the thought from my head, not wanting to even think about it anymore. I need to have a clear head to do what I'm about to do correctly.

There is a pile of dummies in one corner of the training room, probably where they put them after a day of training. The tridents are not that far away from them.

A few seconds later, I am setting up a couple of dummies against the wall, suddenly knowing exactly what I'm going to be doing.

I grab a paint bucket and write the words _'President Snow'_ on it. The tridents I throw at the dummies find their marks in its chest, head, and stomach.

I look up at the Gamemakers in the room a couple stories above the training room. Some are shaking their head, others look shocked.

There's going to be trouble about this, and I know it. Who knows what's going to happen? It's probably best to not worry about it right now.

"You may go now, Finnick." one says.

I smile slightly and start to head to the door, knowing that soon, I'll get to see Annie's beautiful face again.

* * *

"So, what did you two do for your private training?" Mags asks that evening.

Annie shrugs slightly and says, "Just tied some knots."

Such an innocent answer. I wish I could truthfully say the same thing as Annie.

"What about you, Finnick?" Mags asks.

"I hit President Snow with a trident. Not for real, though."

"How?"

"They made the mistake of having dummies, tridents, and camouflage paint in the same area."

Annie laughs. I smile, realizing how stupid this really is.

"When will the training scores be shown?" Annie asks, still smiling.

"In about three minutes." Mags says. "Which means we should probably get ready to watch them."

* * *

The scores were expected for most of the tributes, except for Katniss. How she managed to get a score of 12, I don't know. I probably don't want to know. But whatever it was that Katniss did, it was a first, because no one has ever gotten a 12. Ever.

Other than that, the scores were normal. Those of us from Districts 1, 2, and 4 got in between a 6 and a 10.

I should feel relieved that Annie got a fairly good score. I should also feel relieved that nothing has happened for what happened in training today.

But why would something happen now? They're more than likely just waiting for the Games to start before putting something in action.

There's nothing to worry about right now. At the moment, both Mags and Annie are safe. They're both in reach right now, at that's all that matters at the moment.

But who knows how long this will last?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. Stupid writer's block -.- I'll try to continue the story faster.**

* * *

Two days later, it's the day of the interviews. Annie is told to go to her room for the prep. She nods and leaves quietly.

I watch her leave the room. Of course, it would take longer for a girl to get ready in the Capitol than it would take a guy to get ready. Everything has to be just right here.

Can't these stupid Capitol citizens accept that there are some faults with how they're living?

Gosh, I hope that this day will go a lot faster than I think it will. This includes the Quell. Then, Annie and I will hopefully be able to stay at District Four for good.

* * *

Annie and I are now standing by each other backstage with the rest of the other tributes. Everyone is talking about something. Somehow, everyone else knows exactly what to say at any moment.

There's nothing Annie and I could say to each other that neither of us don't already know. All I can do is hold Annie's hand while we're waiting for the interviews to start.

She's beautiful tonight, like always. Her prep team put her in a sky blue sleeveless dress that ends right above her knees. Her hair has been braided around her head.

"Do you know what you're going to talk about?" I ask softly, still not knowing what to say.

Mags told us yesterday that we could wing our interview, but it would be good to have some sort of idea of what we're going to say.

"No. Do you?" Annie says, just as softly.

"It's a surprise." I say, smiling at her. The surprise was simple, really. Just a poem that I wrote for Annie a couple of months ago.

Like every other year, every tributes gets three minutes for each interview. But there is so much that is not normal for the Games this year. Cashmere gets called out for her interview. Then Gloss, Enobaria, and Brutus. Wiress then Beetee.

Annie gets called out.

"So, Annie. How are things with Finnick?" Caesar asks.

Trick question. If Annie lies, Snow will know that she's lying. If she tells the truth, Snow will use her to get back to me.

Thankfully, Annie is a very good liar when she wants to.

"Well, Caesar, I'd have to say that we're still friends." Annie says, smiling. I can't help smiling at this, knowing that this is one of the moments that Annie wants to lie. That we will more than likely be two of the only people to know the truth.

For the rest of Annie's interview, they talk about random little things, but she manages to turn every question around, aiming it at everyone else.

The buzzer goes off, and I walk forward, knowing that I will be the next interview.

I recite my poem, watching the crowd, knowing that there will be a reaction.

But the Capitol doesn't know that this isn't about them, that it's about Annie. They couldn't know; they're just too stubborn to know that it's about Annie.

* * *

I don't leave Annie's side while going to the fourth floor after the interviews. It's just tonight and until ten in the morning tomorrow that she's safe. After that, there's no promise of her safety.

It's surprising how fast someone can go from being completely safe to not knowing what's going to happen in the next minute.

But, I guess I'll have to eventually break my promise to Haymitch.


	10. Chapter 10

I watch Annie closely, not knowing what else to do. I can't go to sleep, but I also know that it's best not to stay up either. I guess I'm just scared of the fact that Annie might not survive. Worrying won't do any good, especially now. It's never good to worry too much, so why am I worrying so much now?

Annie will be fine; but that's what I want to think. I know that's the right thing to think. It's just that everyone else thinks that she's crazy, that she's an easy target.

This isn't true, though. I refuse to believe that this is true.

"Annie?" I say, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Finn?" Annie says, not moving her head off of my shoulder.

"You're still awake?" I ask.

"No, I'm talking in my sleep." she says sarcastically.

"Obviously." I say, smiling.

"So what's up?" Annie asks.

"Nothing.. Just talking to you." I say.

"Yeah, I can tell."

* * *

The next morning, Annie and I are separated to get ready for the arena. They put the trackers into all of us tribute and before I know it, we're going to be put into whatever we're going to wear into the arena.

Who knows what they're going to put us in? Of course, the prep teams don't choose what we're going to be wearing, so this isn't in their control.

Soon enough, I'm dressed in a blue jumpsuit that has a padded belt.

The outfit everyone wears is the exact same and could give you some clues to what's in the arena, if you're good at guessing what things are going to be in the future with just a few clues.

I look at Anatoly for the last time before going onto the plate that lifts up into the arena. I'll probably never see him again.

He was so gentle when I was fourteen. He's naturally easygoing and caring. It's impossible not to care about him.

We make eye contact for the last time right before the plate starts to lift and the sun is shining bright in the sky.


End file.
